Your timing is
by You-knew-it
Summary: Living as a group, you don't always get much time to yourself. And when you do, you're often... interrupted at awkward moments.


**Your timing is...**

Who: Daryl & Rick.

Where: 3rd season! In the prison.

Spoilers: Season 3 beginning.

Warnings: Yaoi & Sex

Back story/notes: Living as a group, you don't always get much time to yourself. And when you do, you're often... interrupted at awkward moments.

Thanks: To Spklvr for looking over this story and correcting my sure to be many mistakes!

Living with a group is fine and all. There was plenty of benefits and there was always people to keep you company, whether you want it or not. Daryl wasn't used to living in a group, but he felt he had adjusted quite well, and the group seemed to give him the space he needed. Most of the time anyway.

The prison had plenty of empty rooms, giving you space to be by yourself if needed while still staying safe. By then, the group had cleared almost the entire prison, and as they did Daryl had found a perfect little room to be alone in.

His hand had found a sturdy rhythm as he worked himself. It had truly been too long. He imagined the sheriff walking inside the little room, grabbing his dick and giving him the hand job of a lifetime. He would never admit it out loud, but seeing that Rick's marriage was slowly getting destroyed, wasn't that bad. Rick deserved better. If he could only be there with him, with his big strong arm stroking him while he whispered in his ear how many ways he wished to fuck him.

Daryl moaned out loud, Rick's name escaping his lips. Not having to worry if anyone heard him, being so far away from the group, he really let loose.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and Daryl's heart sank to the ground. With his pants all the way down on the ground, and a hand on his dick as he leaned against the wall, he figured this wasn't the best position to be seen in. "Rick" he whispered as the last air left his lungs.

Rick was standing there, with a gun in his right hand and still holding the door with his left. "Daryl," he said. "I thought you... I thought you were calling for me. I was walking in the hallway and heard you..." Rick put his gun back into it's sheath.

"Nah, man I'm..." Daryl gulped. "F-fine," he said. For the love of god, would Rick get the hell out off the room. He could have died off shame. Rick grabbed the door and closed it behind him, however he was on the wrong side. Still standing inside the little room.

"Rick?" he asked carefully. The sheriff walked towards him in a slow, but steady, pace. He didn't stop until he was inches away from Daryl's face. He's warm breath was so arousing. Rick bent down to kiss his neck. His hand grabbed Daryl's and pushed it away. A firm grip was placed around his penis.

Daryl's mind run wild with questions. How was this happening? Was it real? Then Rick slowly started pumping him with his steady hand, and all thoughts were lost. The sheriff's left hand was holding his neck while his mouth was gently kissing the other side.

Daryl's heart rate was increasing, along with his breath. He mumbled Rick's name as his knees starting getting weak. His hands went around the sheriff's neck for support, and his hand started going faster, making Daryl cling to him harder. "Ah, Rick!" he gasped as he simply couldn't take it any longer. His come shot out of him as he buried his head in Rick's neck.

They stood there for a moment, quietly. The only sounds coming from them was Daryl's hard breathing. Daryl finally leaned back against the wall, and locked gazes with Rick. He could see the hunger in the man's eyes. "Why are ya walking along the hallways, anyway?" he asked.

"For the same reasons you do," he replied. He leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and gentle. Yet his hands had a different agenda. One had found its way around to his back, squeezing his ass firmly. Although Daryl would love to be fucked by the sheriff, he knew they lacked a few things to make that possible.

"Rick, we don't got condoms, or lube for that matter," he said. The sheriff seemed a little amused by that. He removed the shirt Daryl had on and pulled him out of the pants completely. As they laid down on the floor, he gasped at the sudden cold.

He felt naked as he laid on the floor with the sheriff over him. Rick was between his legs, spreading them wide open. He grabbed Daryl's cock again and started pumping it slowly. He stuck one finger in his mouth and he didn't have to guess where it would be going next.

The single finger teased his entry, circling around it as his hand continued to pleasure his dick, making him hard again. The finger slipped inside him and Daryl moaned as it teased his prostate. It was followed by a second wet finger, then a third, just to make sure he was prepared enough.

"Just take me," he gasped. He could hear the sheriff unzip his pants and pulling them down just down to his hip. Rick gently pulled himself close to him, staring at his face for signs of discomfort. When all he heard were the soft moans of his partner. He couldn't wait anymore. He leaned down to Daryl and gave him a kiss.

"You're so tight," Rick gasped.

"Nah, it's just you that's big." Daryl laughed.

By the way Rick was, it was clear he wasn't getting anything from a certain someone. Which meant Rick was all his. His arms once again found their place on his back, leaving marks for whoever would look. It seemed to turn the sheriff on even more. Hearing him so close to coming was what pushed Daryl over the edge; knowing that he would have Rick's sperm inside of him in a matter of seconds.

"Daryl," he gasped as he came, then landed softly on the other mans chest, resting easily there for a minute. "We should do this again," Rick said.

"Yeah," Daryl laughed. They gave each other a one last kiss before getting dressed and returning to the group.

A/N: Thanks for reading, for whatever reason I giggled the entire time I was writing this thing, maybe it's because it's 4 am. Or maybe I'm turning insane. Whatever the reason I hope this still was worth reading. Let me know if you want more stories!


End file.
